1. Field
The present invention relates to a polyester resin for a toner, a toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Similar to electrophotography, a method for visualizing image information by forming and developing an electrostatic latent image has been currently used in various fields. According to the method, an image is formed by electrically charging the entire surface of a photoconductor (or a latent image holding member), exposing the surface of the photoconductor to laser light according to image information to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image with a developer including a toner to form a toner image, and transferring and fixing the toner image to the surface of a recording medium.